


Return To Me

by SugarRose22



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crying, Emotional, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotions, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Sex, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I cried while writing this, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Implied Sexual Content, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Graphic Smut, Reunions, Romance, Season 4 Spoilers!!!!!!, Sexual Content, Star Gazing, Sweet, Was originally light angst and then stuff happened, my babies are too precious I love them too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarRose22/pseuds/SugarRose22
Summary: Keith returns from a long-term Blade mission. Lance gets a piece of himself back.SEASON 4 SPOILERS!!!





	Return To Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be short and sweet and then I got emotional really late at night and completely threw my babies into a whirlwind of emotions so enjoy some sobbing and kissing! Also I actually cried really hard while I was writing this so hopefully I can at least evoke some sort of emotions from you guys.

Minutes ticked by slowly, ever so slowly, and Lance could not be more anxious than he was in this moment. Keith was coming back, coming home, after being away for months on a long mission to disrupt and destroy the Galra trading routes. Lance just couldn't sit still, bouncing his leg, pacing around, laying on the ground and sticking his legs up, he just needed Keith to be there **now**. Not in a minute or an hour, _right this instant._

 

When Keith announced he was leaving to train with the Blade, Lance was crushed. Before Keith was gone for good, they'd sat down and had a long, emotional talk with lots of crying, some yelling and too many kisses to count. Keith promised to keep in touch and try to visit between missions, and Lance promised to be patient and loyal and communicate as much as he could. With a deep kiss and more tears, Keith left.

 

Right now, everyone was doing their own thing, unwinding from Voltron's most recent battle. It was a bit of a struggle since the Galra worked hard to keep them apart to prevent the forming of Voltron, but their efforts were in vain and before too long Voltron was blazing past ships and slicing them to bits. Even though Lance was a bit sore, he couldn't manage to be still or relax. There was too much buzzing in his brain.

 

Suddenly, Allura's voice echoed through the castle over the comm system. "Paladins, the Blade of Marmora has arrived."

 

Lance was out of his room when he heard the first crackle of static. His heart slammed against his ribcage and his aching feet pounded against the floors of the castle as he headed for the doors as quickly as possible. He didn't care if the others followed or not, or if he was supposed to wait, all he cared was getting to Keith. 

  


Lance felt himself shaking, even when he was in motion. He quickly skidded around corners until he was through the open doors of the castle. He saw the large, intimidating Blade ship but didn't give it a second thought. All he was focused on was the muscular man in a dark black and purple suit that was striding quickly down the ramp that was docked.

  


The brunet wanted to yell, to scream and cry for Keith to move faster, but he couldn't find the words as they caught in his throat. Luckily, he didn't have to, because when Keith looked up and saw him sprinting he broke out into a run for himself. Kolivan didn't bother to say anything.

  


Lance's stomach twisted with crazed butterflies and his chest tightened. His eyes stung and he was breathless when he collided with Keith. They latched onto each other, refusing to let go. They turned in place, and Lance embraced Keith as tight as he could as the dark-haired male explored everywhere he could reach with his hands. Lance was sobbing into Keith's shoulder, arms scraping his shoulders to try and pull his love as close as possible even though there was no more room between them already.

  


"Lance," Keith chanted into his ear, sounding as breathless as Lance felt. His world had settled, chaos was gone, there was nothing but him and Keith in that moment. Nothing would ever feel better than being in Keith's arms, being kissed by Keith, touched by him, nothing would ever be better than Keith.

  


"Lance," Keith called softly again, and Lance forced his sobs to quiet. "I'm here, I'm here, I'm not letting go." 

  


Lance struggled to move his head away, reluctant to put any sort of distance between them at all. "Keith," He managed with a crack in his voice. Keith shushed him, arms winding around his back as his lips parted eagerly when he leaned in. Lance couldn't meet him fast enough, a desperate whine leaving his throat when their lips met. The kiss was tender yet passionate all at once, Keith slowly working his mouth against Lance's. Lance couldn't get enough, digging his fingers into Keith's soft black locks, and all he wanted was more, _more_ , _**more**_.

  


Keith was groaning against his mouth, and Lance responded with another needy noise, lips parting to grant Keith access. Without hesitation Keith's hot tongue delved into his mouth, pushing against his and re-mapping the mouth that belonged to him and only him.

  


When they finally broke for air, Lance cupped Keith's neck, resting his forehead against Keith's to keep him in close proximity at all times. Keith was smiling contentedly, and Lance felt the cold wind chill the drying tear tracks on his cheeks.

  


"I missed you so much," Lance whispered, eyes stinging and glossing over again. Keith shushed him, kissing both of his eyes and stroking his thumbs across Lance's cheeks to rid them of the wetness.

  


"I know, baby, I missed you too." Lance's heart melted all over again at the pet name. He could feel his hands trembling where they rested around Keith's neck, and the dark-haired male rubbed soothing circles on Lance's cheeks with his thumbs. "It's okay, I'm here."

  


"I know." Lance's voice dropped to a whisper. All the tension had drained from his body from just being in Keith's presence, though his emotions were still in a jumble. He loved Keith, really, Keith was his everything, but there were some things that needed to be addressed. However, there was a time and a place, and right now was not the time nor place. Lance did his best to calm his anxieties and live in the moment, enjoy it. He was happy. Keith was home.

  


They held each other for a long time before the rest of the team showed up. Lance reluctantly parted from Keith to allow everyone to hug and welcome him back. However, he didn't go far, and Keith quickly grabbed his hand to lace their fingers together once everyone had greeted him. Lance immediately found relief in the contact, and he pushed closer so that their shoulders touched. They kept staring at each other as everyone walked into the Castle of Lions to chat and catch up for a while.

  


Allura greeted the Blade of Marmora formally, and conversation started up quickly. Most of it was about previous missions and the Galra, but Lance didn't bother trying to keep track of what they were talking about. He was too focused on Keith, studying his features which he always found to be ten times more rugged and attractive each time Keith returned to him.

  


Before too long, Allura invited the higher ranking members of the Blades to a formal dinner where they could chat politics and future missions and such. Although Keith and Lance were important to the planning, they both wanted special alone time with one another and that was something team Voltron understood well. Although it had taken more convincing for Kolivan to let Keith skip the crucial dinner, Keith promised he would get caught up as quickly as he could when there was time. Hesitantly, Kolivan gave them permission and with quick thank you's Keith and Lance rushed to Lance's room where they could be in private.

  


Once inside, Keith immediately attacked Lance's lips with his own, a gesture that wasn't resisted in the slightest. Keith adored the fact that Lance mewled and melted beneath him, and before either of them knew it they were both on the bed, Keith on top of Lance.

  


"Keith," Lance called breathlessly, and Keith felt his pulse jump as well as his cock. Lance was always increasingly enticing to him each time Keith laid eyes on him. With well defined muscles and yet still possessing extreme flexibility and slight curves, Keith found himself completely at Lance's mercy each time.

  


Keith hummed, pleased, and pressed kisses down Lance's jaw and neck. Lance bit his lip to try and keep his sounds at low volume, but they both knew Keith could always coax them out. Still, Lance did his best to stay quiet, and Keith lifted his lips from Lance's skin, smirking down at the blue eyed male.

  


"Lance," He said softly, reaching up. He dragged his thumb across Lance's lower lip before pulling down and prying it from his teeth. "Don't hide anything from me."

  


Lance's cheeks turned a bright, blazing red, and God did Keith love that color on him. He loved every color on Lance. He loved Lance and everything about Lance. Keith smirked and leaned back down to resume his task at hand, and this time he could hear his love making pleasured sounds without restraining them. 

  


It wasn't long before the kissing grew more frantic and they were tearing at each others' clothes. With each article of clothing removed the closer the couple got, and Lance was on Keith's lap, grinding and whining in a needy, high pitched voice. Keith was groaning, barely managing to control himself to get the things needed for proper preparation.

  


"Keith, please," Lance begged and God knows Keith couldn't resist when he begged. No matter how much he craved the man in his lap, Keith took his time and made sure Lance was comfortable and ready before pushing his cock into the tight heat. They both moaned with sweet relief at the connection, and Keith couldn't stop his hips from snapping up against Lance's, who only moaned louder and spurred Keith's movements on.

  


It didn't take long before Lance was coming with a high moan and a blissful expression, and seeing Lance so beautifully wrecked and knowing it was his doing sent Keith over the edge as well. Even though they both felt a little messy and gross, neither wanted to leave the other's embrace so they settled for a bit of cuddling before washing up.

  


Keith put his black suit back on and Lance merely dressed in his boxers and Keith's old black shirt he used to wear. Keith had left it because the Blade provided the clothes he needed, and plus he knew Lance wanted something to keep of his so that he wouldn't feel totally alone. Keith felt his heart clench at the sight of a sleepy Lance in his shirt and wondered how many lonely nights he spent with it on. Keith looked away, trying to keep his mind from drifting to the thoughts of Lance crying, clinging to the shirt like a life-line because Keith wasn't there to hold him or comfort him after the difficult missions Keith had no doubt took place. Guilt swelled in Keith's chest, but Lance's soft touch to his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts.

  


"Keith?" He questioned softly. Dark violet eyes met vibrant cerulean blue and Keith felt at home in those eyes. 

  


"I'm sorry." The raven blurted without much thought. Lance paused, slightly startled, but Keith saw his eyes gloss over with a sheen of unshed tears.

  


"It's okay." Lance said with a crack of his voice and a forced smile, one that Keith hated.

  


"No it's not." Keith sighed, turning away and burying his face in his hands. "I know it was wrong to abandon the team, but I needed to be with the Blade. I need to know my origin, where I came from, who I am, it's all just a mess." Keith ranted. Lance was silent, patiently listening and for that Keith was grateful. "I never wanted to leave you, but I wasn't the leader you guys needed. I know it hurt you a lot, but-"

  


Lance cut him off. "But nothing." Keith lifted his head, glancing over his shoulder. Lance's eyes were still teary and red from crying during sex and from the threat of more tears to come. "You've got a life, things you want to do, stuff you want to know, and I respect that." Lance turned his gaze to the floor. "Even though it hurts me, I know you have to do it."

  


The atmosphere was heavy and tense and thick. Keith's heart felt heavy and his stomach twisted unhappily. Lance looked crushed, even though he was trying to be supportive. Keith sighed again and turned to face his boyfriend fully. 

  


"But I hated abandoning you." Keith said. "I regretted the moment I left, but I was so conflicted I just.." Keith struggled for words, and Lance bit down on his lower lip. "I don't know. I was impulsive, I went with my gut instinct, but in doing so I hurt the one person I love above all else." Lance covered his mouth with his hand, trying to force back the tears. Keith shook his head aggressively, reaching up and prying Lance's hand away and holding it tight in his own. "No, Lance, it's okay to cry. It's okay to show how you feel, to say what you feel, you need to tell me. Tell me everything, spit it out, c'mon Lance let it out baby."

  


And the floodgates broke.

  


Lance choked out his first of many sobs, collapsing in Keith's arms. "You left me!" He cried out. Keith didn't say anything, just cradled Lance in his arms as tight as he could as he felt a lump form in his own throat. "You left and I didn't k-know what to do." Lance's frame shook and trembled with his sobs, and Keith felt his eyes sting with emotion. "I was so lost, I wandered a-around the castle at night, looking for you, b-but you were never there. I s-slept in you r-room several times and Shiro had to drag me out, and I just couldn't deal for so long without you Keith because I love you, you're my e-everything and I-" Lance's harsh crying cut him off, and Keith buried his face in Lance's soft chocolate locks to hide the tears streaming down his face. His heart ached for Lance, his true love, his everything. Lance meant the world to him and he just up and left him, and although he felt like that's what he needed to do in the moment, he should have considered the long term affects it would have not only for Lance, but for himself too.

  


He became more distant after leaving Voltron, even though he worked with the Blades he didn't form very close relationships with anyone. Although that was partially for the fact that most of his comrades could die at any moment, he also didn't feel a connection with them. Of course he wasn't completely closed off from him, but he also found it hard to act normal with them when he deeply missed his team, and Lance.

  


Keith clenched his jaw and tried to get a hold of himself for the both of them. Lance's sobs had quieted, but tears still streamed down his cheeks. Keith felt awful, he was officially the worst boyfriend in the world. Actually scratch that, the worst boyfriend in the Universe. 

  


"Lance," Keith managed out. "Lance look at me." The brunet obeyed, turning his blue gaze up to Keith with bloodshot eyes. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance and laid them both down on the bed, trying to get Lance to relax and calm down. "Lance, I love you so much, more than you'll ever know." He began. Lance teared up again and Keith smiled gently at him. His smile quickly changed from a happy one to a regretful one. "I know I fucked up, I know, and I never wanted to hurt you but I did and I just.. I just want you to know that nothing, and I mean **nothing** , could ever take me away from you. Not the Blades, not the Galra, not the distance nor anything else. You are mine and I am yours and I will never let anything take you away from me. You'll always have me, even if I'm not always physically here. I'll do my best to fight for you and visit as much as I can, I promise you." Lance was silently crying, staring at Keith with a mixture of awe and adoration on his face. Keith felt tears rising up and blinked them away, leaning in to press his lips to Lance's. Lance eagerly responded, kissing Keith with all the energy he had left.

  


"Keith," Lance started, "Keith, I-"

  


Keith shut him up with a fierce kiss. "No. No more talking, no more crying, just us right here and now." He said firmly, and Lance nodded, pressing himself close and curling against Keith's warm body. Keith held him tightly, kissing all the skin he could reach until Lance was passed out and he followed shortly after.

* * *

The Blades stayed for three more days before they had to leave for their next important mission. Lance was teary-eyed once again but tried his best to keep his composure. Keith and Lance had been touching the whole morning. They walked to the table holding hands, leaned against each other as they ate and now had their arms locked as they walked towards the ship.

  


Lance pressed his face into Keith's shoulder, and Keith kissed the crown of Lance's hair tenderly. They both knew it was going to be rough saying goodbye to one another, but they held on for as long as they could. The Blades promised to return for another meeting shortly after they completed their mission. Lance hoped it wouldn't take too long, and that their wouldn't be another long term mission for quite some time.

  


"Keith, you've got ten dobashes to say goodbye." Kolivan informed him. Lance felt as if the words struck him like a whip. Keith silently nodded, unwilling to take his eyes off of Lance's face.

  


Sighing softly, he cupped Lance's cheeks gently. Lance pressed his hand atop one of Keith's, leaning into the touch. Keith let a small smile cross his lips as he leaned in for a warm kiss. Lance happily returned it, fingers tightening on Keith's hand.

  


"I love you." Lance sighed against Keith's lips.

  


Keith kissed him quickly, over and over because he just couldn't get enough. "I love you more."

  


They held each other tightly, exchanging kisses and promises before Kolivan was calling for Keith. Keith looked down and Lance felt the familiar heart-wrenching pain of losing Keith all over again, but Keith looked up and pulled him in for one of the most passionate kisses ever shared between them. Lance melted, trying to memorize every detail of Keith before they broke apart.

  


"I love you." Keith said fiercely, firmly, with a fire in his eyes.

  


"I love you too," Lance replied calmly, smoothly, with the roar of a thousand oceans in his eyes.

  


Keith laid one last kiss on Lance's lips before turning and striding off toward the ship. As he stepped up the ramp, the sound of his name stopped him.

  


"Keith!" Lance shouted at him, tears filling his eyes. Keith watched with sadness and admiration as Lance took a deep, steadying breath. 

  


"Return to me."

  


Keith's lips split into a grin and he nodded firmly. "Of course, I wouldn't dream of doing anything else, baby." He called back.

  


Lance sent him a grateful, loving smile, and with that promise hanging in the air Keith turned and disappeared into the ship.

**Author's Note:**

> (SPOILERS IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN SEASON 4 DON'T READ FURTHER IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT)
> 
> So Season 4 completely threw me into a crazy hurricane of emotions and I needed to write them out. When Keith said he was leaving and everyone gave him a group hug you cannot tell me that Lance didn't look heartbroken, even though all he said was "Who am I going to make fun of now?" Yeah he was completely crushed don't even lie. Also, I thought that Red was going to leave the coalition show to save Keith after the decoy ship exploded and that didn't happen (it totally should have). And also I was completely crushed when Lotor killed Narti.. She was literally my favorite and it smashed my soul when he did it.. it wasn't her fault Haggar was using her and then her poor alien kitty Kova was looking at her... AHHHHH!!!!!! It was so so sad I cried. I cried a lot. :( I'm a huge crybaby.
> 
> ANYWAYS! I hope you liked this! I tried to be severely emotional in a short amount of time and.. yeah. Comments and kudos are always appreciated <333


End file.
